Days Dreams Do come true
by Natashow
Summary: What happens when the Doc Daydreams about Susan. what will happen read and find out Dr.C/Susan R


Daydreams Do Come True

It has been a month since the gang defeated Escargantuwa in Paris. Susan sat quietly in her chair as Dr. Cockroach puts little wires on her face and hands.

"Will this hurt doc?" She asked in a quiet voice, he looked into her eyes and says mentally.

'It pains me when she asks me that, and I say You might feel a light pinch then I ether knock her out or shock her.' He places his small hand on her cheek.

"I will try to make it as painless as i can my dear."

She smiles lightly and tells him she is ready. He slid down her arm then started to push buttons, twist nobs, and switch levers, he places one arm behind his back and the other knuckle up to his mouth to suppress the bad scientist laugh she hated so much. Electricity came from the machine and went through the wires shocking and knocking Susan off her seat.

"Susan!" Dr. Cockroach yelled as he turned off the machine and runs up to her placing his small hand on her cheek.

"Susan...Susan...are you alright?"

Susan groans as she opens her bright blue eyes to meet a pair of concerned amber eyes.

"Am I small doc?" She asks quietly. She could see the sadness in his eyes when his Anteni drooped low.

"I'm afraid not my dear." He said in disappointment. She sighed and sat up smoothing her hair down.

"It's alright doc.... we can try again tomorrow." The Doc closed his eyes and bowed his head lightly.

'I failed her again."

"Please excuse me my dear I'm going to take a nap"

He turns away and starts to walk to his cell when he hears Link and Bob talking to Susan. He sighed sadly as he pressed the button to close his door slightly. Dr. Cockroach turned some waltz music on to calm his nerves. He sat down at his desk placing his forehead in his hands. The Doc. breathed in deeply, his eyes half shut with a lazy smile on his face.

He wanted Susan to be small because Dr. Cockroach always wanted to dance with her to teach her every dance he knew. That's when the Images started to flash before his eyes,

The Day Dream

Dr. Cockroach stood infront of Susan with a black tuxedo. He flashed her a mysterious smile, which inreturn made her blush. She was wearing a long sparkaling black dress that brought out her light blue eyes. The Doc places a hand behind his back bowing lsightly and exctending his other hand.

"May i have this dance my dear?"

Susan blushed and smiled placing her hand in his. He led her to the center of the dance floor. The music starts playing. Dr. Cockroach placed his left hand on Susan's back. He slowly led her into a small waltz dance. Seeing her beautiful smile as Doc spun her around. He loved seeing her like this as the song slowly ended he dipped Susan, making her giggle in responce.

End Of Daydream

Dr. Cockroach blinked as the giggling got louder. Reality hit him like a gust of wind and he loked around to see himself in the dancing position from his daydream. Then Susan's voice came out of nowhere

"Who are you dancing with doc?"

He stood there in that position eyes wide. His anteni were drooped slightly. The Doc stood up quickly to recover himself clearing his throat out of embarrassmemt. Reality struck him like a ton of bricks. He looked back at Susan, a small smile came to his face.

"Susan?" He lifted an eyebrow

"Yes doc it worked!" She grined and ran up to him wrapping her arms around his neck.

He was awstruck, placing his arms around the women he cared for deeply. The Doc wispered lightly, "I'm happy my dear."

She pulled back to look into his loving amber eyes. Susan placed her hand on his cheek. Time seemed to stop as susan leaned up and placed her lips on to his. The Doc's eyes widen, shocked by what she had just done. The sent of her intoxicated him, making him drunk off her sent. Doctor Cockroach wrapped his arms around Susan and pulled her close to him. What seemd like an a enternity they finally pulled apart as Susan smiles.

"Susan would you like to dance?" He asked. Susan smiled and nodded. They started to dance. He spun her then pulled Susan close. The song ended, he dipped her earning agiggle from Susan. Dr. Cockroach smiled down at her. She smiled back at him laying her head on the Doc's shoulder.

"Hmm...I see that Daydreams do come true.." Dr. Cockroach mused to himself silently.

"Dr. Cockroach did you Daydream about me Dancing with you?" She asked/

All he did was grin devishly down at her.

*OK thank you for reading my story its my first story so please no flames and stuff... i would like to say thanks to my older sister Robin for helping me proof read my work heh i am the bronze and she is the brain of this sisterly love ^_^ love you sister!

leave me comments and tell me how you liked it.


End file.
